


Ladies' Night

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [15]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Ausschnitt eines Abends zu viert zwischen den Frauen auf der Normandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies' Night

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

„Das haben Sie sich doch bloß ausgedacht!“, meinte Shepard lachend, doch Ashley Williams schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf.

„Ich schwöre, er hat geguckt als würde die Welt auf dem Kopf stehen, als ich die Banshee schneller zusammensetzen konnte als er. Besiegt von einem Highschool-Mädchen. Natürlich konnte er es danach vergessen, die Mädels in der Kolonie mit seinen erflunkerten Kriegsgeschichten anzugraben.“

Während Shepard, Tali und Ashley schallend lachten, brachte Liara nur ein nervöses Lächeln zustande. „Ich fürchte ich habe keine solcher Geschichten zu erzählen. Asari sind schließlich eingeschlechtlich“, murmelte sie.

Die anderen drei verstummten und blickten sich nach Worten suchend um.

„Hey, ich wette alle anderen Spezies in der Galaxis verhalten sich Asari gegenüber so. Da können Sie bestimmt mitreden“, beschwichtigte Ashley Liara und goss ihr Wein nach.

„Und die Menschen sind bestimmt die schlimmsten. So oft wie schon welche versucht haben mich zu überzeugen, dass sie Raumschiffe besser flicken können …“ meinte Tali halb ironisch.

„Hey, nicht rassistisch werden!“, rief Shepard lachend, und dieses Mal stimmten alle mit ein.

 _Ende_


End file.
